Therapy 09
by Clairavance
Summary: Some intellectual banter with Vergil. The oneshot I promised to create from our madness, for Zany and Raven. I love you guys!


**This was a spontaneous role play session via Skype between myself, Zany Blac and deathofaraven. Look them up on FF. net.**

**This was originally played out in 2009, and it took me a long time to rewrite the role play into prose format (can't tell you what torment that was). Then I lost the file. Then I found it again recently. Polished it off and posting it up.  
**

**Sidenote: I can't believe I wrote this. Those are some big as words in there. Then again, I did roleplay Vergil for a while so that may explain it.  
Also, Zany used to RP Dante and I used to RP Vergil. In this one-off, spur of the moment RP, Raven and I decided to pull one on Zany. I'm the doctor, Raven's the assistant, and Zany was caught off guard. You'll see him catch on who he's meant to be channeling a few paragraphs in.**

**By and by, I think Zany did bloody brilliant with Vergil for someone who never RP'd him before. :)**

* * *

It was the steady whirring of the air conditioner that slowly stirred him awake from the blank depths of unconsciousness. It took effort to open his eyes.

He was on a black leather couch in a room painted in tranquil hues. The weather was dark and ominous outside the blind-shaded window. He could see nothing but heavy, smoky clouds droning with thunder, and ranges of ice-capped mountains. Painfully slowly, he sat himself up on the couch. His head spun dangerously and his senses were deterred with what could only be the after-effect of being drugged.

" , I'm pleased to see you have finally come to," a female voice said from behind him.

A tall woman dressed in a black business suit clicked across the cold tile floor with her high heels. Another woman, younger and much more pretty, followed a second later. He watched the tall one sink gracefully on an armchair across from him. The girl took seat beside her on a simple wooden chair.

Vergil's steely blue eyes darted from the clipboards and files in their hands to their faces. The girl avoided looking at him, holding a pen steady over her notepad instead. The woman met his gaze evenly.

"Let's get to the possible route of the problem here. Really delve deep into your origins. Where did all this hate for your brother stem from?" The woman asked.

Vergil squarely stared back at her. The question came out of nowhere yet he wasn't surprised. He relinquished his tense posture to lean back in the couch, and arched an eyebrow.

"Well," Vergil said, paused, and made a fluid, casual gesture with his hand, "I guess I'm ****ed at him because he follows the same teachings and traditions that killed our mother. And for a very stupid reason. Power."

The woman mimed his expression and lifted a smooth eyebrow back at him. She cleared her throat. "We are discussing why you give your brother the cold shoulder here, not why you believe he is mad at you."

Vergil leaned forward with a shake of his head, and feigned confusion, "What area exactly are you referring to?"

The woman sighed. "In short, why do you hate Dante so much?"

Vergil straightened up, taken aback. "Oh. I thought I was Dante."

"I see," the woman said, and nodded at the girl who scribbled something down on her notepad. From the close proximity of his seat, Vergil could make out some of the words she wrote. Identity crisis jumped out at him.  
He started to rise to his feet, slightly off balance.

"Please sit down, Mr. Vergil, or I will have to ask my assistant to restrain you," the woman said sharply.

Vergil scoffed back at her but obeyed. "I see the insanity plea isn't working well with you."

"Good, we don't want any problems," the woman said, paging through her file. "Now then, if you could cooperate, . We don't have much time today and I'd like us to make some level of progress."

Vergil crossed his one leg over the other. "What would you like to know, woman?" He said stonily.

The woman cleared her throat again. "You do understand that you have been referred to me for a reason. Your brother seems concerned for your safety and sanity."

Vergil coughed back a bitter, involuntary chuckle. Of course Dante was behind this – who else could have gotten him into this situation? He said, quite coldly, "The lamp throwing incident was provoked. That idiot and his stupid briefcase!" Vergil growled out, "I swear, one more ridiculous..."

"I see," she interrupted. "Why do you think you got so angry about an accident? Do you think it was because it was Dante that caused it?"

"Well," Vergil said, eyeing the shrink suspiciously, "What are you getting at, woman? Where is my sword, by the way?"

The pretty assistant was writing again. _Anger management to do with insecurity with himself._

"It is in safekeeping, Mr. Vergil, can we please focus on the session?" the shrink said tightly.

Vergil gave the assistant another disapproving stare before turning his attention back to the shrink. "How did I even get here? The last thing I remember is brooding atop a skyscraper, then –"

"Make a note of self-induced amnesia," the shrink said in quiet tones to her assistant.

"It was not amnesia! The foolish clown pushed me," Vergil cut in.

"Mr. Vergil, there is no need to raise your voice."

"Fine, let's get this over with," Vergil muttered, and added to himself, "So I can find Dante. And kill him."

"I don't think that will be possible. Your brother has a restraining order against you for his own safety and is currently under close watch by well trained forces, you understand that, don't you?" The woman said cheerfully. "Now, what can you tell me about this tower incident?"

The assistant dotted down _delusions_ and _hallucinations_. Vergil stared at her until the girl looked like she was going to faint in the chair.

" , I can easily extend this hour session into as long as it takes for us to get somewhere today. Your silence is not going to get you out of my office any sooner," the shrink said with a sigh.

"Fine, I will talk," Vergil finally tore his glare from the girl to fix it on the woman. "I was standing on the tower contemplating the structure and process of my endeavours when out of nowhere," Vergil's face strained, "_'Hey bro, what you doin?'_ Dante goes, and the idiot... I still cannot grasp what he was attempting to do other than strangle me, unless he was going for a bear hug... I digress, the buffoon knocked into me in his excitement and I lost my balance and fell. And then I woke up here."

"I thought a clown pushed you?" the shrink furrowed her brow at him.

Vergil let out an irate grunt. "My _brother_ is the clown. You'd be good to note that your shrink's being nasty and unprofessional, as well."

The girl looked flustered at his command, but the shrink replied calmly, "I'd kindly ask you not to tell my assistant how to do her duty, Mr. Vergil, seeing as you are the patient here."

"Please continue," Vergil said indifferently, "I will cooperate fully."

"Good," the woman said, slightly flustered, and cleared her throat. "Now, let's do a little study. In your honest words, describe how you see your brother."

"An Idiot, simply put," Vergil said.

The woman gave him an expectant stare.

"A narcissistic, glory hogging wiseass who can't stay serious to save his life," Vergil added.

"I see. Mr. Vergil, is there any positive qualities you would like to highlight about your brother? Any good traits? Anything at all?"

"He is a good fighter, I can give you that. He also does what is right even though he is unorthodox in his ways... and he is fun when he is drunk," Vergil said.

"Good, good," the woman murmured, paging through the file on her lap. "Can you tell me when your dislike of your brother first started?"

"It all started with a cookie, funny enough. We were two at the time. He stole my choc chip and I was looking forward to eating it... but he stole it and then it went downhill from there."

The woman didn't find any humour in his response and said nastily, " , if you think for one moment that I'll believe your wayward story, think again. "

Vergil responded with an impassive stare, and continued in the same grave, formal tone, "Impressive. I guess I dislike him because, well, he got so easily what I have desired for ages. My sole purpose was acquiring power. I worked so hard to get it, yet his acquisition has always been effortless. I envy and admire that."

"You admit that you are jealous then?"

"Partially yes, I do admit it."

"Do you think that perhaps this is the reason why you can't force yourself to have a good relationship with your brother?"

"No, we could co-exist. If only he stops with the loud music, pranks, and over the top action scenes."

"Co-existing is not forming human relations. You know this, do you not, ?"

"I am not human Mrs... what do I call you?"

"You can call me doctor."

"Doctor, as you can see I am not human."

"What do you mean by you are not human? Do you feel like an outcast, you mean?"

"I mean," Vergil said and unleashed his devil in all its blue glory. Ten summoned sword lit up the office, "this."

The doctor stared at the sword and then at Vergil. "Alright. Your brother forewarned us that you might do something like this. Hence the magic shields and power drainers located in every corner of this room. I do believe your brother has the same condition, Mr. Vergil."

"Condition? You say it like this is a disease."

The doctor continued, ignoring him. "He has managed to obtain human relations and confer with society easily, despite your genetic malfunction."

Vergil shifted impatiently when the assistant tilted her clipboard for the doctor to view her notes.

"Treatment is necessary, do you concur?"

"Yes, very good." The doctor nodded.

Vergil switched off the pulsating blue demonic form and fluently shifted back into his human persona. "I don't like humans. They are weak and susceptible to death."

"Every breathing creature on God's green earth is susceptible to death. Even you, . You are partially human, are you not?"

"Not by choice but yes, I am."

"Make a note, dear. Fear of mortality can be cause for his disdain toward people," the doctor said to her assistant, who obliged.

"Why is this relevant?" Vergil sighed heavily.

"I am merely trying to understand your thought process, . To help you."

"I do not fear death, doctor. I have died before, it did not stop me, though it scarred me badly."

"With 'died' you mean you had an internal death?"

"My body was destroyed but my soul lived on. I was freed by Dante and then my soul found my body."

The doctor tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You mean you had an out of body experience?"

"Of sorts. It was clarifying to say the least. It made me see things differently."

"And how did you see things?"

"I saw myself and power. Now I see myself and what I must do."

"So... you tried to commit suicide in an attempt to change your views on life?"

"Suicide?" Vergil asked with a flash of incredulity across his face.

The doctor studied Vergil carefully. "Do you feel that if you pursue this power that it will somehow counter balance your past?"

"I do not wish to pursue power any longer. I have more than you can imagine. I see no need of showing it. Just know your traps can't stop me, but I enjoy our sparring of words."

"Sparring? Mr. Vergil, we are not in conflict with you. We are trying to HELP you."

"My sincerest apologies. Banter is the better term - intellectual banter. I don't need help doctor, you do."

"We need doctors?" the assistant asked, offended.

The doctor shook her head to reassure her assistant. "I see, Mr. Vergil," she said dismissively. "According to your files, you were present when the accident happened that took your mother's life."

Vergil looked at the doctor. "Yes I was."

"The experience has left its mark on you."

"Many, mostly superficial. I was too young and too weak to stop it. Where is my sword?"

"Mr. Vergil, THAT is why you are here. Do you understand that?"

"Why am I here, doctor? I do not wish to ask for my sword again."

"Yes, this is the third time you are asking for it."

"It is to be evaluated, sir..." the assistant said nervously.

"Quite frankly, Mr. Vergil, we will not return your sword to you. You must be stripped bare of any obstacles you can hide behind in order for us to help you come to terms with your mother's death. Take you out of your comfort zone, so to speak."

Vergil gave her a deadly look. "There will come a time when you would wish you complied."

"I am sure there will be a time when you will be thankful for complying to us, Mr. Vergil."

"It is not our nature to show emotion, doctor. My mother died, I could not save her - that is the whole story."

"No emotion at all, Mr. Vergil? Did you not cry when she was taken from you? Did you not feel comforted when you were reunited with your brother?"

"Yes and no, I was a child, I was more vulnerable then. I find no joy in seeing my brother. We are, different."

"Alright," the doctor turned to her assistant. "I have the impression that we will not get any further in those areas today." She glanced at Vergil uncertainly.

"Hmm," Vergil murmured and closed his eyes. "I grow tired of this."

His words echoed through the suddenly deathly silent room. He opened his eyes, a piercing cold blue, and stood up.

"I understand, but please take a seat, we are not yet done," the doctor said, flustered.

Vergil stretched out his hand and Yamato materialised out of thin air and flied into it. "Ladies," Vergil said curtly in a bid of farewell before disappearing in a brilliant flash of blue.

* * *

**The actual end of the RP went like this (I win at confusing myself, by the way):**

** Zany says:**  
** *stretches out hand and Yamato flies into it* **  
** Ladies.**

** Dr. Vergil'sTherapist says:**  
** (WTF? RUN!EEEEEEEK)**

** Zany says:**  
** *there is a brilliant flash of blue***

** *He is gone***

** Dr. Vergil'sTherapist says:**  
** (are we dead?)**  
** (oh ok)**

** Zany says:**  
** (lol)**


End file.
